


A Stupid Problem (MJ)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: These are One-shots about Spider-Man: Homecoming. Every part of the series has a new reveal.What will Peter do when MJ entrusted Spider-man with the name her secret crush? What will happen? Will more secrets be revealed?





	A Stupid Problem (MJ)

Michelle Jones, or MJ had a problem. A Peter Parker problem. What is a Peter Parker problem, you ask? It's when you have a crush on your best friend.

_A crush on her best friend Peter Parker._

She could actually pinpoint the exact moment she figured out that she had a crush on him. They had been watching old movies, like they always do on Friday nights with Ned. They were laughing about some lame joke and when she looked him in the eye, it felt like lightning struck.

She also remembered the exact look on his face. He had that adorable smile on his face as he looked at her. 

Michelle hated herself for having a crush on her best friend. I mean, this was her first real friend, and she was sure he wouldn't be her friend anymore if he found out.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter Parker had a Michelle Jones problem. What's a Michele jones problem, you ask? It's when you have a crush on your best friend.

_A crush on his best friend Michelle Jones._

It had taken him a while to understand what he was feeling because he never felt something like that. Sure, he used to have a crush on Liz, but this was deeper. A feeling you wouldn't be able to explain even if you tried, but he knew he could never tell her. He was sure that she didn't feel that way towards him, and it would ruin their friendship if he told her. 

Peter had wanted to tell MJ about being Spider-man but he couldn't. He was afraid that she would be mad at him for lying.

So, he didn't tell her. He kept his mouth shut and hid behind silly excuses.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned had a Peter/Michelle problem. What's a Peter/Michelle problem, you ask? It's when your two best friends are crushing on each other, but don't notice it from each other.

He knew they both liked each other, but for some reason they didn't see that, and how they couldn't see it? He had no idea.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late in New York and MJ was walking home from a late night study at Peter. She had taken the same route home every week for a year now, and this time she wasn't that observant about her surroundings. She was thinking about Peter.

_Again._

Michelle wished she could get that boy out of her head but she couldn't, and as she was walking through an alley she almost bumped into two thugs.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"Hey look at what we have here. You lost? We can help you get home if you want." one guy said.

"No, thank you. I got it." Michele answered.

"Okay. Then why don't you give us your money." Guy number 1 reached in his pocket and took out a knife.

"I don't have any with me." She tried to keep her voice even.

"You don't? Oh, well, I'm sure you can pay us in some other way." the other said with a sickening smile.

Michele started to back away but they followed. "Please, I just wanna go home." she said and when she hit a wall with her back, the thugs smiled.

About 20 feet above her a _very_ angry Spider-man was hanging upside down.

"Didn't you hear her? She said no. Now leave." he said pissed off.

"Hey, look, it's that Spider-man." one laughed.

"What ya gonna do? Shoot a web at me?" another one taunted. 

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." he said as he sprang to action.

 

Peter kicked and punched the guys who had become a haze in his anger. When the thugs were tied up he turned to MJ.

"Hey you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, Spider-man. Guess it was pretty lucky you were there." she replied. 

It had nothing to do with luck. Peter always made sure Ned and Michele were home safe and sound after a long night studying.

"Yeah, lucky." he repeated.

They stood in silence for a sec before he asked "Do you want a lift home?"

Michele was surprised to say the least but of course agreed. 5 minutes later they landed on the fire escape next to her room.

"Thanks, again, Spider-man." Michele said.

"You're welcome." Peter was about to go but saw that there was something bothering MJ.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh it's... nothing." she told him.

"Oh, come on. I just saved you." he said grinned, although she couldn't see that.

She chuckled and turned to him. "It's just boy trouble." she sighed.

"You boy trouble? Who couldn't like a beautiful lady like you?" He wanted to slap himself, but MJ just grinned. 

"You're quite the flirter, aren't you?" she laughed.

"No, but seriously, you can talk to me. I'm Spider-man!" the hero said. "Part-time superhero, part-time therapist." 

They stood in silence for a sec before she began talking. "There's this boy that I like." 

Peter felt his hearth drop.

"A boy from school?" he casually asked.

"Yep." she sighed. "And I mean he's amazing. Cute, smart, nice. I actually really like him."

If Peter was honest, it hurt a little, but he kept up the facade for her.

"It's just that I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me." she continued her voice sad again.

"Oh come on. I'm sure he likes you to. What's his name."

Michele looked at him skeptical.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear on my civilian name." Spider-man said truthfully.

She still wasn't sure. What if he was going to make fun of her? But something about him, made her tell him. A familiar feeling, one that she didn't know where she knew it from.

"Okay... Peter Parker." she carefully said.

Said boy almost chocked. She said his name. This wasn't a joke. _He_ was her crush. He felt like he was flying.

"Peter... Parker." he carefully asked.

"Yes, and I know you know him... or so Ned says. But if you tell him, I will kill you."

"I won't. I um... I gotta go. It's late, you should to sleep. Bye." the hero quickly said.

"Okay?" MJ replied only to see that Spider-man was already gone.

That was weird...

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Peter walked in the school looking for Ned. He saw him standing next to Michelle and he looked at her nervously. She had confessed her crush yesterday but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it.

"Peter, hey! Michelle was just telling me how Spider-man saved her last night." he smirked at me. 

"Hey, loser." Michele said.

"H-hey Mj. Uhh, how are you?" he nervously asked.

She looked at him in suspicion. Spider-man hadn't told him, had he?

"You okay, man?" Ned asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

 

* * *

 

 

That night, as Michele was sitting at her desk reading, she heard someone tapping on her window. As she looked up to see who it was, she saw Spider-man. She opened the window for him and let him in.

"Hey, Michelle." He greeted her. 

"Hey, Spider-man." She replied.

Michelle went back and sat at her desk with the chair turned to him, who sat on the edge of her bed.

It was silent for a few seconds before MJ started talking again.

"I'm sorry, I gotta ask. Did you tell Peter that I like him?" She asked.

"I didn't tell him anything. I promise."

"Okay. He just acted weird towards me today. Just more proof that he doesn't like me." She said.

The hero sighed. "I, too, have a crush, you know."

Her eyes widened. "No way, the famous superhero has a high school crush!" She said with faked surprise and he chuckled at her antics.

"Yeah, she is incredeble. She's smart and beautiful and funny and sweet, and I really like her." He said.

As Michele looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. Of course she couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling too.

"But I never told her. You know why?" He asked. "Because she's my best friend." He sighed.

Michelle nodded understandably. "Guess we're in the same position."

"And, I mean, I always wanted to tell her I'm Spider-man, but I was afraid of how she would react. That I was lying to her this whole time." He looked back at Michele. "How would you react? If your best friend was Spider-man but never told you?" He asked.

MJ thought about it for a second. "I guess, that after punching you, I'd understand. I've read enough books that you'd do it for my 'protection'." she smiled.

Peter stood up from where he had sat down and said "Michelle, I've gotta show you something."

Michele looked up in interest and Peter took a deep breath.

His hands went to his mask and Michelle wasn't sure what he was doing. _Was he really going to reveal himself to her?_

Peter wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he really going to reveal himself to her? Was she still going to like him? But he still took of his mask, and when he looked at Michele she stood there, eyes wide open and her jaw hit the floor.  

"Peter?" she ask hesitantly. 

"Hey." he gave an award smile. 

Michelle almost screamed in shock, but a small part in her mind reminded her that he mom and sister were still home. It wouldn't be a good idea to scream right now. Unless she wanted to be grounded for life.

Peter was looking at her as she didn't say a word. Did he just make a terrible mistake?

MJ didn't know what to comment first. That her best friend was Spider-man or that she had been gushing about her crush to her crush.

"Oh my god." she stage-whispered. "You're Spider-man. My best friend is Spider-man." she said while her panic started to rise. 

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." he said stepping to her and grabbing her shoulders. He was looking at her with those adorable hazel eyes.

"I talked about my crush with my crush!" she groaned.

"Yeah, but I did the same." he tried to comfort her. 

It took her awhile to get what he was saying. "You mean that, I'm your crush?" she carefully asked.

He gave her a little smile. "You are my best friend, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know, maybe you had another best friend as Spider-man?" she nervously said.

"You are the only one for me."

MJ was suddenly very aware of how close Peter stood. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

Peter cupped her face with his hands as he leaned closer.

Michelle thought her hearth was going to explode as he leaned in.

There lips crashed and it was a bit awkward at first but it was still the best feeling she ever had.  The world stopped spinning. When he deepened the kiss, it felt like fireworks were exploding in her stomach.

They broke the kiss for a second to take a breath, and MJ punched him in the stomach. 

"Ow!" Peter exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I told you I'd punch you if I found out you were Spider-man?" Michelle raised an eyebrow. 

Peter was about to complain when she kissed him again. His hands were around her waist and her hands went from around his neck to his chest and pushed him so he could sit on the bed and she on top of him.

She was about to pull away, when her door opened, revealing her sister.

"Hey, Michele, mom wants to know- OH MY GOD!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first one.
> 
> I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
